Irrepressible
by PnayBabyGurl
Summary: Lola tries to "cure" Quinn of her feelings for Logan. Set the day after "Chasing Zoey". Drabble/ficlet/song-inspired.


I don't know why but for some reason writing my AU fic is kind of tripping me out. Whenever I read what I have written for "Beautiful Liar" I can't help but sometimes imagine the characters from the _Precious Hearts Romances: The Bud Brother Series _instead of Logan and Quinn. Maybe that's why I'm so worried about keeping them in character. I've come to realize that that's more difficult to do when you're writing an AU fic. So, to sort of 'brush up' on my characterization I tried to do a couple song fics/drabbles. At first, I was going to post them all together in one post but this particular one became longer than the others and turned into more of a ficlet rather than a drabble (I think), so I decided to just post them up as separate fics. Hopefully everyone is in character.

This was actually the second one I wrote but I like this one much better than the first drabble. The first one wasn't Quogan anyway. ;P Haha

**Disclaimer: **Not Mina. Dan Schneider would be your man. Not that I'm a man to begin with. Song used and its lyrics belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended so please don't sue. College students are very poor. Seriously.

* * *

**"Irrepressible"**  
_  
--Quogan is Love--_

"Lola, are you insane!? Let me out of here!" she yells, banging the door with her fists.

Quinn was prepared for the constant stares and whispers, even the ridicule and embarrassment that came with publicly announcing their relationship. She had been expecting all that. Those were all unavoidable when one broke the status quo. What she _wasn't_ prepared for – had not been expecting _at all_ – however, was being held prisoner in her own dorm room the Saturday morning after prom. By her own best friend too.

"No, Quinn!" Lola yells back, out in the hallway, sitting on the chair that's holding the door shut. "Not until you're cured of this – this… this gross sickness!"

The bespectacled teen continually yanks the unbudging door knob, groans in frustration then replies, "Locking me up in our dorm room isn't going to "cure" me of anything and me loving Logan isn't a "gross sickness"! You can't change how I feel – how _we_ feel by keeping us apart!" She continues with the door knob.

Quinn knows that Lola means well. Her method may be a little on the extreme side but her heart is in the right place. She knows that Lola is only acting like a sister and trying to protect her from getting her heart broken again. A few hours prior, when the fact that she and Logan – _the_ Logan Reese – finally sunk into her head, Lola had flipped out and was convinced that he had managed to "brainwash" Quinn into falling for him.

She had failed at protecting her best friend from getting hurt by that loser Mark Del Figgalo, and Lola _refused_ to fail again. Everyone on campus knows Logan for his infamous dating record and Lola isn't about to let Quinn fall into his trap and be just another name on his list. Lola believes that it's time for an intervention. Hence, her 'brilliant' plan which involves keeping Quinn away from that jerk until she finally "comes to her senses" and forgot all about those "romantic feelings."

"Quinn if you wanted a rebound guy all you had to do was ask me," she says through the door. "I know plenty of guys who… Quinn?" Lola leaves it as a question because Quinn has not said a thing for some time now. She remains silent, rests her ear on the door, sighs then rolls her eyes at her hopeless roommate. "Don't even _try_ to sneak out the window, Quinn! I asked some of Vince's football friends to guard it so it's no use trying to escape!"

An apologetic male voice is soon heard followed by a frustrated cry from the 'prisoner'. Moments later, Zoey comes walking down the hall with her best friend-now-turned-boyfriend, Chase.

"Lola, don't you think this is going a little too far?" Zoey asks, raising a brow in uncertainty, ever the peacekeeper and rational one among the three.

"Zoey! Tell Lola to let me out of here, give me back my phone, and that she's insane! I was supposed to meet Logan at the cafeteria forty five minutes ago!" Quinn's muffled yells come through the door along with more banging.

"You're the one who's **insane** for thinking you're – you're… _in love_ with Logan Reese! Ugh! It grosses me out just saying that!" Lola shouts back, face scrunched up in disgust, keeping one knee on the chair to make sure it stays in place as she stands by Zoey and Chase.

"Ah, it's good to be back. I actually missed all the craziness that happens here, only at PCA." Chase comments with a sigh, then chuckles.

It's not long until Romeo comes along in search of his missing Juliet.

"Hey, have you guys seen Quinn? I've been waiting for her in the cafeteria for almost an hour now and she hasn't been answering my texts." He directs this mostly to Zoey and Chase then pauses when he sees Lola sitting with her arms crossed on a chair oddly placed in front of their dorm room. "Uh, why is Lola sitting there?"

"To keep **you** from hurting Quinn!" she declares with an index finger pointed at him. She is playing guard dog and sitting on the chair again.

He gives a confused expression, "Huh?" It all starts to make sense though when he hears his girlfriend's voice come through the wooden door.

"Is that Logan!?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"No! I-It's – it's… it's just Dustin!"

"No it's not! Do I sound _anything _like Dustin?" Logan says incredulously then pulls Lola away from the door, effectively removing the obstacle keeping him from Quinn. Lola is tossed aside safely into Chase's arms.

"Babe?" he calls with his cheek against the door as he begins to remove the chair keeping the door shut and his girlfriend locked in.

She is elated at the sound of his voice and replies with relief, "I'm in here, baby! Let me out!"

Logan is happy to comply but before he can set her free, Lola comes back full force and plops down on the chair, keeping it in place with her weight. She holds on to the door frame to make sure he doesn't pull her off again.

"No! She can't leave until she gets over this _illusion_ that she's i-in… ugh," she gulps and scrunches up her face in revulsion again, trying to force the words out. "In lo-love with you! Ack!" She sticks her tongue out in distaste at the end.

"What?" he stares at her in disbelief, "You're keeping Quinn locked up just because she loves me?"

Chase confirms it with a nonchalant nod and elaborates, "Lola thought that it was time for an 'intervention' and wants to help Quinn get over you."

Logan stares at her with his mouth agape then says loudly, "What are you, insane!?"

"That's what I said!" Quinn says through the door, jumping in.

"Quiet Quinn! I'm doing this for your own good!" Lola says towards the door then turns back to Logan, "I won't let a jerk like **you** hurt one of my best friends! Everyone knows how you are with girls!"

"I'm not going to hurt Quinn!" Logan insists, "What I said last night at prom was true. I _love _her!"

Lola hears Quinn go, "Aww!" through the door, obviously hearing everything that they were saying, and then says, "It's not 'aww' Quinn, it's 'eww'!" Chase can't help but chuckle at that, enjoying the scenario before him.

"I don't know how you tricked Quinn into falling for you but you can't fool _me_, Logan," she declares with a glare. Logan gives up and rolls his eyes at her then proceeds to pry her hands off the door frame. As he goes so, however, Lola bites his arm.

"Ow!" he yelps, rubbing the injured area then turns to Zoey and Chase. "Did you guys see that!? She bit me!"

"Lola!" Quinn exclaims from inside with a gasp, "leave Logan alone!"

Zoey and Chase can't help but laugh at Logan's predicament but the former soon feels the need to intervene and end the madness. She stands next to Lola but before talking to her, addresses Logan, "Just to be clear, I, too, still find it totally weird that _you_ and Quinn are dating and that I'm not doing this to help you. I'm doing this for Quinn," she clarifies. "And because I wanna go inside my room already." He rolls his eyes but nods nonetheless.

"Lola, c'mon let Quinn out now."

"Zoe!" Lola exclaims, looking at her incredulously, "I thought you were on _my_ side!?"

The blonde sighs then replies, "I'm not taking sides. I just don't think locking Quinn up is going to change anything. You can't keep her locked up forever." Zoey makes a point and Lola cannot deny it, her grip on the doorframe begins to loosen slightly. Seeing that Lola isn't about to relent just yet, Zoey adds in, "If it'll make you feel better, if Logan ever _does_ hurt Quinn, I promise not to stop you and even help you plan your revenge on him."

She takes a moment to think about it then shrugs, "Okay!" Standing up, Lola moves the chair aside then looks at Zoey, "I'll start planning now. You know, just in case." She states, all smiles as she bounces down the hallway but not before giving Logan another glare.

Shaking his head at her, Logan knocks on the door then twists the door knob. Once it finally swings open, Quinn cannot wait any longer and instantly jumps into his arms, hugging Logan like she hasn't seen him for days when in fact it has only been several hours. Quinn loves her friends and treasures their opinion because she knows that they only want what is best for her. But she also loves Logan and in this case, she doesn't care what her friends, or anyone else, does or says to try to keep them apart.

Nothing was going to stop her from loving Logan Reese.

* * *

**Inspired by:** Delta Goodrem's "I Don't Care"

**Word Count**: 1,496

_"I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do  
They can lock me up forever  
Try to stop me loving you"_

* * *

**Reviews make Mina happy.** ;)

My first drabble/ficlet! Yay! :P A little weird but I like crazy-protective-best-friend Lola. :D Hehe

Found mistakes? Makes sense, I didn't go back and edit this much. Anyway, I'll probably be inconsistent with the rest of these because that's how inspiration is! Inconsistent and unpredictable. So, do your _thang_ and hit that button down there to tell me what you think! Liked it? Didn't like it? All it takes is just one click on that button and a couple of sentences. ;)

Before I go, I'd just like to take this time to let you guys know that I have continued writing "Safe" - yes, you read it right. That story isn't dead! - and the next chapter will be up sometime this week and the next chapter of "Beautiful Liar" hopefully by the week after. So keep an eye out for them! Or you could always add me to your Author Alert or Story Alert. -hinthint- Haha Whichever. Crap, I just realized that I have less than a month left until school again. Ugh. How depressing. Okay, now I'm done.

Until next time!

Always, Mina


End file.
